He Remembered
by Nooku
Summary: Retelling of one of Rebornica's comics. One-shot.


**I recently got into Rebornica's stuff, and I'm literally hooked with their comics. I loved this one more than any other, so why not write a one-shot of it?**

 **Remember, this is by Rebornica, not my idea!**

* * *

"Why didn't you finish the job, 'Captain'?!

Mike's angry yet sorrowful and broken voice echoed all around the room. "Why didn't you?!" The four animatronics standing in front of the guard looked at him with sadness and preoccupation, especially Foxy, who looked at his old 'friend' with a completely joyless and dreary expression. He and the others were so entranced in the situation that they didn't even care about Mike's eyes being black, signal of the ghost trying to take over him – a ghost that Mike didn't even know existed.

He took off his hat with unleashed anger, revealing his stitched head. The sight brought Foxy back hurtful memories, memories that pierced through his already broken heart. His ears came down, his yellow eyes widened in horrible sorrow. "Well come on then!" Mike engaged him, his face never so furious.

Chica and Bonnie's spirits came out, however Mike was unable to see them. Maybe they were murderous. Maybe they tried to kill him before. But they were sad now. Not only sad, but also worried. They thought of Mike as a completely normal person who just wanted to die in that hellhole known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but his connection with that place was stronger than the ghost children could've ever imagined.

"You ruined my life!" the guard yelled at Foxy pettily. "I trusted you and you almost killed me! What did I do to get this?!" The crimson animatronic stared at him in shock. Sadness flooded him as Mike's words pierced through him like a flaming sword. "I'm fucked up in the head because of _you_." Mike continued. "You could have ended me but no, you let me suffer!" After that, what the animatronics had never seen happened. Tears started filling Mike's eyes. He was crying. He had _never_ cried before, he hadn't even been sad any time he could remember. But tears were streaming down his cheeks as he faced his almost-killer. It proved how much his past friendship with Foxy meant to him, it wasn't just a kid thing, it was a heart-felt thing. If Foxy could cry, he'd be as well. No, not crying – choking on tears. "I was your best friend." Mike muttered, his voice cracking. "I trusted you. You were my hero."

"Mike," Foxy started, or tried to. When he spoke, his voice almost came into a wail. "I'm really sorry… I truly am." As the security guard put his hat back on with gritted teeth, the fifth child, Faith, appeared behind him, hanging from his shoulder. She tried to take over him to stop him from doing anything that may turn everything into an unfixable problem. Mike couldn't control himself when angry, and everyone knew it. He could explode from the things he could and would say. Everything he had silenced from the past was burning like hot lava within him, the pained words wanted to come out. "I didn't mean to…"

Foxy was suddenly stopped as Mike yelled, "Sorry doesn't undo what happened!" His eyes snapped back to normal. He broke out of Faith's control, thing that left her in awe. His anger was too deep, it was overwhelming, there was nothing the deceased child could do. She tried again to posses Mike, his eyes turned black but his anger didn't disappear from his expression.

"Lad, I…" Foxy stammered. "That's true. –but, please understand that-"

Mike once again broke from Faith's control. "Understand _what_?!" he shrieked. "There's nothing left for me to understand other than you purposely fucking me up!" Faith felt a single tear forming on her right eye. No matter what she tried, or how many times, Mike's fury was unleashed and no one could do anything. The little girl just hoped he wouldn't be too harsh with Foxy… He had enough…

The animatronic fox's ears went even lower. His sadness was overtaking him, he felt like he could sink and drown on his own bundle of sorrow. "M-Mike, no…" he whimpered. "I- Please just let me-"

His head suddenly jerked up. His eyes went black, hollow, his stare blank. He fell into silence as black strings of smoke surrounded him. "What?!" Mike yelled, not seeming to notice what was just about to happen. Two white dots lit up on Foxy's eyes. To look straight at Mike.

" _I want to finish the job."_

His voice wasn't normal. It was low, deep, sounding like a distant, menacing whisper. Mike had a second to realize where he had seen that expression on Foxy before the animatronic lunged at him with an ear-piercing screech, his sharp-toothed mouth wide open. Mike let out a short gasp when he suddenly saw the fox right in front of him, but much to his luck, Bonnie appeared and pushed Foxy away with one hand. He and Chica held him back as he continued screeching and twitching, trying to get free from the robots' grip.

"Snap out of it!" Chica yelled in a failed attempt to get the real Foxy back. She knew he could still hear her, but he no longer had control of his actions. He could still feel, he could still think, he could still see, but he couldn't stop that rebel child from taking control of him. "Freddy, get him out of here!" Chica commanded Freddy.

"What the…?" Mike managed to mutter. He was bewildered; he had been one inch away from death, and the animatronics just saved him. What he was most shocked about, not even he knew. As he watched, two brown hands hovered over his shoulders.

Freddy held him back, saying, "It's goin' to get ugly pal, you need to get out!"

As Chica and Bonnie restrained Foxy from going anywhere, his eyes flickered from normal to manic once and once again. He tried to take on an impossible fight against that kid, that one who would never give up until her purpose was dealt with.

"NO!"Mike yelled, making Freddy flinch away and let go of him. "I don't… I don't understand! Why are you helping me?! You're one of them!" The bulky bear frowned at him. "Why aren't you killing me right now when you have the chance? You stupid robots are unpredictable, one moment you're okay and the next you're at my throat!"

He seemed to calm down for a moment. "What's going on, Freddy? Why are you doing this? Why are the others doing this?" He paused. "I want to understand."

"Please."

Freddy gave him a pained look. "Okay. I'll tell you _everything_." he finally accepted. It was about time to reveal the truth, that encounter couldn't be left as something with no importance whatsoever.

"I'm sure you've heard about the five missing children."

"I have."

"Their souls were never at rest. They were… _are_ … angry. Their bodies were never properly buried."

"Heard about that too..."

"They were so angry that they vowed to themselves that every worker here must suffer the same way they did."

"Wait… stuffing us into suits?"

"Yes."

Mike realized how horrid the poor kids' fates were, so much he let his surprise be seen. "Th- that means the children are-" Of course, the innocent kids were inside the animatronics, their bodies having been crushed and destroyed inside them. "That explains the smell…" Mike muttered thoughtfully. The truth was so terrifying and cruel he even started to sweat.

"That's not all," Freddy continued. "Their spirits had nowhere else to go."

"S-so?"

"They came to us."

"What- possessed you?"

"Yes. We never wanted to hurt you or anyone. It's _them_. They don't want you to know."

Something didn't seem to fit at all, Mike realized. "But… then… how are you telling me this if they don't want you to?" he asked inquisitively. Freddy's eyes wandered towards his shoulder. The guard didn't see anything there, but the animatronic could. His spirit looked at Mike with sadness. It was time to explain through another perspective. Like it had happened with Foxy, Freddy stopped moving as a ghostly smoke surrounded him and his eyes went black. "Freddy?"

The bear's ears lowered down. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schmidt." Mr. Schmidt? Freddy would never call Mike that- unless, it wasn't Freddy who was talking. It was the ghost who was talking through the animatronic. "No. I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm… tired of being angry. I'm _sick_ of this." Freddy grabbed Mike's shoulders and pulled him towards the door, keeping his glowing white eyes on the others. "But Mr. Schmidt, just because I'm sorry, that doesn't mean that _she_ is."

"She?" Mike inquired.

"Yes. The rest took what you said to heart. She didn't."

"I'm guessing that 'she' is the one in Foxy…" the guard supposed. "Wait!" He looked over his shoulder to glance at Freddy. "If they possessed you… There's four of you and five of them… Where's the fifth one?"

Freddy, or the child within him, didn't reply immediately. He seemed preoccupied to take a bad reaction out of Mike when he revealed the secret. "She's with you."

"WHAT?!" Mike yelled, jerking off away from Freddy.

The entrance door opened. Jeremy had just arrived, but he was stopped short on his tracks when he saw Mike and the animatronics there. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Jeremy, we need to leave, _now_." Mike told him with a low tone, making him know the situation was serious.

"But my sh-shift! And Freddy- what's going on?" Jeremy stuttered. He wasn't able to understand a single thing. "I'll get fired!"

"It doesn't matter right now!" Mike shouted at him. They didn't have much time left, Bonnie and Chica couldn't last forever trying to contain Foxy.

"Both of you get out of here now!" Freddy commanded them.

"He got out!" they heard Chica warn, driving their attention towards the voice. Much to everyone's dismay and horror, Foxy was running towards Freddy and the guards. Now there truly was no possible way to stop him. Nothing anyone did would work against him. In a desperate attempt to protect Mike and Jeremy, Freddy stood in front of the racing fox.

" _Out of my way!"_ he yelled, pushing Freddy away like nothing. His white pupils got smaller as his path was cleared. Before Mike could even turn to leave, he saw Foxy rushing wildly towards him. And worst of all – he had nowhere to go. With the wall behind and Foxy approaching, Mike exploded in nervousness and fear. He could see a nightmare grin on the animatronics' face. " _Be quiet."_ Foxy whispered, running towards the guard, towards his one and only friend, towards the one he almost killed years ago. He tried to stop, but his legs wouldn't respond. Nothing would.

" _NO!"_ Mike screamed in terror. Foxy screeched again, followed by Mike's shriek as he launched towards him.

Everything fell silent after a bloody crunch echoed through the dark room.

"Mike?!" Jeremy yelled. He could have sworn his heart stopped for a second as he caught glimpse of what happened. Mike's limp body fell on his knees, and collapsed. His head was a giant puddle of red. Foxy stood next to him, hunched, a waterfall of blood streaming down his mouth. His glowing eyes glared at Jeremy.

" _You're next."_


End file.
